Bad Blood
by Stith
Summary: Beginning four hours after the events of 'Stith meets Tyrowe', The couple steps up their relationship. After Stith gets good news, she meets a Mantrin bent on killing Tyrowe and saving Stith. But why?


**__**

Bad Blood- The Stith Saga pt 2

DISCLAIMER: The Titan AE universe is not owned by me, so don't try and sue me, I'm poor anyway. This story begins 4 hours after 'Stith meets Tyrowe- The Stith Saga pt 1' read that first beforehand, otherwise enjoy! Rated R for Language and mild violence.

Stith and Tyrowe walked to her house. They stepped in, "Hello??" Stith shouted inside the house. "Anyone home?" She shouted again. No one answered, perfect. Stith and Tyrowe strolled in. Stith locked the door to insure no invasion of their privacy. The couple went to Stith's room. Tyrowe's mouth slightly opened as he saw numerous guns lined the south wall. She had a big bed with pictures of her, Akima and Cale, and several others lining the wall besides it. A desk sat in the corner of a wall, along with a bookcase holding various instructional books and learning aids. Tyrowe sat on the bed "So this is your room? Very intimidating" He commented. "Yeah, well, I think the guns perfectly accent the wall," She replied, "but then again, I think guns accent everything." Tyrowe

slightly laughed. He looked at the pictures, he pointed to one of her and Akima "Who's this human?" he asked "That's Akima, she also lives here. We've been friends for a long time." She replied, she sat next to Tyrowe. "She helped me more times than I can remember, Akima is in my good side book I guess." Tyrowe turned his head towards Stith "And which book of your would I be in?" Stith thought about it for a

second "Probably the one that's titled 'Annoying, sly, and crafty Mantrins', " She said. Tyrowe looked down "Shot down…" he thought to himself. Stith lifted his head with her hand and aimed it towards her face "But

you'd most likely be in the "Things I love" section." Stith told him and Tyrowe smiled. Stith reached in for a kiss and received it. They remained in that moment for a while before they took it to the next level.

Stith woke up the next morning, alongside Tyrowe in her bed.She petted his docile head, then got up. She stretched out, then put her clothes back on and left the room. She went to the kitchen, Cale and Akima were already enjoying breakfast. "Hi Stith." They said, nearly simultaneously. Stith slightly waved back. She made a bowl of cereal (as humans refer to it). Stith sat down and began eating "How was work yesterday?" Akima asked "Very interesting." She replied back. Akima nodded, she proceeded to tell Stith all about her day. Mid way into the story, she stopped. Akima looked over Stith's shoulders "What is it Akima?"

Stith asked, as a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders. She instantaneously knew what Akima was talking about. "Morning Stith!" Tyrowe said, milk dripped out of Stith's mouth from the food that still remained in her mouth when she froze.Stith forgot to tell him not to come downstairs. "Uh, Stith, who's your friend?" Cale asked, slightly scared. Stith gulped down the food in her mouth, not bothering to chew "Well, uh, this is Tyrowe." Stith said, Tyrowe looked at Akima "You must be Akima, pleasure to meet

you." He said, extending his hand towards her. Akima welcomed it with a smile and shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you Tyrowe." Akima replied, then Tyrowe shifted his focus towards Cale. "And you're?" Ty asked, extending his hand towards him, Cale shook it "Cale, Cale Tucker." He said. Akima looked at Stith, who looked slightly embarrassed "Good choice." She whispered towards the Mantrin and giving her a thumbs up, Stith shook her head "How did you get in here?" Cale asked "Well, Stith let me up and showed me her room. Then we had…" "Shut Up!" Stith interrupted, he almost told them about their romantic night. Tyrowe smiled,he loved it when she acted like that. "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later Stith." He said, and kissed her on the cheek, making Stith slightly blush "Oh, God, I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Akima." Stith

said to herself. As soon as he left, Akima exploded "You guys do like each other! Are you guys planning on anything? Did you ever kiss?" Stith stood up "Akima! Damn it, stop asking me these questions!" she said, she left the kitchen, but Akima followed. "Heh. That Akima is always wanting to be in the know." Cale said to himself. 

*2 months passed and Stith was noticing changes within her body. Such as the throwing up in the morning, and different dietary habits she'd developed. She went to a doctor, while Tyrowe took care of the shop….*

"Well, Stith." The doctor said, coming into the room. Stith was sitting on a table. As much as she hated the hospitals, she felt that she needed to go. Akima forced her to anyway, since she was quite worried about her condition. "Well what? Don't keep me waiting!" Stith said, the doctor backed up "Easy, easy. It's nothing bad

at all. Let me be the first to say congratulations." He said. Stith looked confused "What's do you mean by that?" she asked "You're pregnant." He answered. Stith's jaw dropped "What! You're kidding!" she said happily, then got up and hugged the doctor. He let out a big 'oomph!' as she hugged. She let go "Do you know who the father is?" he asked, Stith nodded "Good, well, you need to make another appointment with me to help you out through the process of pregnancy and other things to go over, go set an appointment and I'll see you then." He said. Stith walked out and set an appointment with the secretary. She left and headed for her shop. 

Tyrowe was reading a magazine when Stith walked in. "Hey there." He said "Hi." replied Stith, she had a smirk on her face. "What's up?" Tyrowe asked in a concerned manner. Stith wrapped her arms around Ty, she gave him a soft kiss. "I'm pregnant." She said. Tyrowe knew she was, how can you go four times in one

night and not be pregnant. He was glad, he wanted her to be pregnant. He pretended to be excited. "Oh Stith! That's great, haha!" Tyrowe shouted in excitement "How long?" Stith held up four fingers "Four more months." He kissed her "Do you want me to help you with the store?" She looked at him "Why do you want a job here?" Tyrowe shrugged "I guess I should help you with the store due to your condition." Stith broke the hug and put her hands on her hips "What do you mean by that? You think I'm weak?" she said "Nonono! I just mean that you shouldn't….. push…yourlimitations, it might….well…hurt the baby." He said. Stith smirked"Sure, you've got a job. You start right now, go clean up the inventory room in the back."She said, Tyrowe

smiled "You got it." He said, then went into the back to clean up the room. 

Stith stayed at the counter. After a few minutes, a Mantrin walked in wearing a black trench coat and casual clothing. He had green eyes and a scar across his right cheek. He walked right over to Stith. "Stith, you don't know me, but I know you. Your life is in great danger, you must come with me!" he said, voice was slightly high pitched, he was a couple of inches shorter than Stith "What? Who are you?" she asked, the Mantrin shook her head "I cannot right now, we must leave immediately." He replied, the Mantrin looked a little paranoid. Stith reached for her pistol "Look buddy, I'm not leaving until I know why you want me!" she yelled. Tyrowe came out from the back room, "Hey, uh what do you want me to do with the…." Tyrowe's

eyes saw the Mantrin, the Mantrin in the trench coat saw Tyrowe, the Mantrin jumped. "Noa!" Tyrowe angrily yelled "Tyrowe! Damn it!" Noa yelled back. They both drew their guns and fired, but they both missed. Noa's shot whizzed past Tyrowe right ear, hitting the wall and burning a hole through it. Tyrowe's shot shattered the glass window to the left of Noa, causing him to jump a little. Noa ran for cover, while Tyrowe ducked

under the counter, Stith was also there and she had her weapon drawn. "What the hell's going on Tyrowe!" she yelled "Not now, Stith!" he replied as he got up and fired a couple more shots, missing a running Noa who dived behind a concrete post. He got up and kept his body behind the post "You bastard! I should have known you had already gotten to her!" He shouted as he fired a shot towards Tyrowe's area, missing. Ty looked at Stith, he realized his cover might be blown, "What the hell are you talking about, Noa?! I love

her!" He shouted "Yeah, just like you loved Reya before she killed herself, you sadistic bastard!" Noa hissed and fired more shots, missing "What is he talking about Tyrowe!?" Stith asked, utterly confused "I don't know, he's a little crazy!" Ty shouted, then fired at the post. Noa reloaded, "You're not gonna get away like you did the last time! I will avenge her!" Stith stood up "Enough! Hold your fire! We mean you no harm!" Noa shook his head "No! I must kill him!" Noa walked out from his protection and fired at Tyrowe's cover, Tyrowe rose up and fired, one shot headed straight for Noa's head, Noa put his hands in front of him. The laser bolt dissipated in front of him, and around an invisible circle. Tyrowe huffed "Using your abilities I see, nice move." Tyrowe said. Stith got back up from the ground "Leave my store now! Before I kill you!" Stith hissed at Noa "You won't get away with this, Tyrowe," He said, a little winded from using his power "I said

OUT!" Stith said, aiming her gun at Noa "….Fine. I'm gone, you won't get away with this Tyrowe." He said as he walked towards the door, Tyrowe still acted like he didn't know a damn thing "Whatever, You get near my Stith, and I'll kill you!" he said as his parting shot as Noa left. Stith backed away from Tyrowe "What was that man talking about? Who's Reya?" Stith asked "That, was Noa. He's had it in for me ever since he

blamed me for the death of his friend, Reya. I've tried to tell him it wasn't me, but he never listens." Tyrowe lied. Stith was still unsure "Why is he after me?" she asked, Tyrowe shrugged. Stith looked at the store, it was badly damaged "Damn it! My store." Stith said, Tyrowe put his hands on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." He said, taking the blame "Damn right you are! Ugh, I'm leaving, lock up when you're done

cleaning up this mess." She said, handing him the keys. Tyrowe looked down. Stith left. 

She walked down the street "Who was this Noa ? What did he want with me?" she thought as she went walking down the streets. She passed a street corner, where Noa lay in wait. He jumped her, putting a cloth soaked with ether into her face while putting her into a chokehold, she elbowed Noa in the chest repeatedly, with no success in breaking the hold "I'm sorry Stith, but you have to believe me, and this is the only way!" Stith began to slowly succumb to unconsciousness, then she went limp, signifying she was out.

Noa put Stith over his shoulder "I'm sorry Stith."………

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
